


Why me...?

by sutahasu



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hajime Hinata - Freeform, Nagito Komaeda - Freeform, Ndrv3 - Freeform, dr, dr3, sdr2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutahasu/pseuds/sutahasu
Summary: A really short themed piece idk? Just chiaki and that thing from dr3 that happens y'know





	Why me...?

**Why me...?**  
  
It was _too late_ to ask those who had abandoned me for another's ideals, at this point. The world had shifted in front of me. My vision _hazy_ as my sense of self was drastically draining. I could barely make bring myself to accept my current fate but there was nothing else I could do.  
  
_Again,_ **why me?**  
  
Was I being used this whole time? Did the memories and new found hope mean nothing to them? What did I do _wrong_...? A reel of the last year had flashed in front of my eyes. The memories I had made with them had faded as soon as they were made, in a blink of an eye. Disposed, if you will. What did I do to lose those good times? Only they'll know as they stand together - _united_ \- in that room. _Watching_. _Unable to do anything_. As I lived my final moments stumbling amongst the darkness of those cramped corridors. Snagged. Bruised. The lot! Fighting through the final level of the hardest game made. Life. A game which I, the ultimate gamer, couldn't overcome.  
  
**Why me.**  
  
I was _tired_ of wandering through the dark with no clear way of where I should go. I desperately meandered my way through; I took each blow as they came... Even if each was more painful than the last. My body was ready to give in but I did not want to. I wanted to see my friends again. Their _smiles_. To create more _memories._.. I wanted to get out. However, my story was not supposed to be written for a happy end. For I was just a stepping stone to _her_. Strung together and nurtured like a puppet for the pleasure of another who sought the downfall of others.  
  
_Why me...?_   **Why me me me me...!**  
  
How stupid could I be? There was no way of escaping this. _I_ messed  up. It was _my_   fault that this happened. We're all gone now... and it's _my_   fault. I didn't want this to happen but now I'm laying here... hit by a wave of spears that tore me apart. I just wanted to see them one more time. I thought I had... if only I hadn't of been so stupid. If only I had reached that door! But. It _wasn't_ meant to be. _Why... Me..._ Lifeless on the floor. _They_ came to me one last time. A person with the _power_ to change everything. A person I once knew. Gone in a blink... I did try to reach out to them one last time. Unfortunately it was _too late_. They were gone and so was I. Left alone in a pool of an ominous pink...  
  
**Why. Me?**


End file.
